


Family Dinner

by Batqueen278



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Other, jason meets with Damian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batqueen278/pseuds/Batqueen278
Summary: Damian was living with the Batfamily for months now and they feel like it is time for him to meet his brother Jason .
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Family Dinner

İt was a normal day at the manor. As normal as it can be for group of vigilantes at least. Tim and Dick were helping to Alfred to make dinner for family dinner that they were all delaying for so long .

As usual Damian was hiding in the library from all these unnecessary bickering from his so called brothers. Damian was living in the manor for a year now and he knows that he wasn’t the easiest person when he first came here. All the murder attempts on Tim , trying to run away more than he can count. But now he learned to be civilized and act like normal person. Well normal vigilante is more suiting , everyone knows that there is no such a thing as a normal person in vigilante community.

Damian got up from his seat and left his book on the table . He was getting bored so he wanted to annoy his brothers till this unnecessary dinner.

His father said that they were welcoming a family member that he didn’t meet yet and they wanted them to be introduces after they decided that both sides “won’t try to kill each other”. Damian sensed the unnecessary exaggeration in Tim`s voice. Not like he try to kill anyone without a motive. He was not a monster after all.  
When Damian climbed the stairs and come to kitchen , before he could say anything the door rang.  
“Can you open the door Little D?”said Dick with a smile in his face.

Damian shrug his shoulders and went to open the door. When he opened it , he was surprised to his core. Because it was someone who thigh he would never see. 

“Todd?” Damian questioned with a grin on his face. İt was a pleasant surprise for him . Damian let Jason to enter the house and close the door.

“Didn’t we past the last name bullshit Dame? Come here.”Jason said with open arms and without hesitation Damian hugged Jason. They separated when they heard a something smashing. When they looked the plates in Dicks hand fallen to the ground while their big brother looking them with wide open mouth and truly surprised expression. 

Tim was standing next to Dick less surprised and with more questioning expression.  
“What the fuck ?”said Tim

“Are we sure they hugged , I mean we didn’t eat anything today it could be an illusion.” Said Dick .

“Nice to see you too Dickhead.”said Jason 

“Bruce!”Dick yelled from top of his lungs to their batdad.

“What is happening in here?”said Bruce as he examined the area for irregularities.

“They hugged.”Dick said with pointing the duo.

“You are being childish Grayson , me and Jason go way back .”he said with straightened posture.

“You are an infant, you can’t go much way back. “said Tim with a grin.

“Why don’t we sit and have this chat while eating our meal Masters? “said Alfred .   
Damian sit next to Jason who set front of Dick who sat next to Tim.

“So Master Jason , it’s been long time we saw you? How is life been going for you? “asked Alfred what his kind and father like tone.

“As good as always Alfie. I was outer space with Kory and Roy. Went to Nanda Parbat for a bit. Some prophecy shit and all. By the way I talked with your mother. She said she will come and visit you soon. “Jason said while looking at Damian and filling his mouth with Alfred`s perfect food.

“Ok so are we going to ignore the fact that you two know each other? “said Dick

“Why are you so obsessed Dickie , am I stealing your brother? I mean I thought you would be happy this time after how we met with Timmy over here.”Jason said with a grin covering all of his face.

“Jason , behave. “said Bruce with a bossy tone.

“What did you do? “asked Damian .

“I tried to kill him .”said Jason jokingly. Him and Tim already got over everything Jason did when he is on rampage .

“Well I tried to do the same thing. He is hard to kill. “said Damian in a more serious tone than Jason. Hearing this Jason started to laugh his guts out.,

“I feel unsafe in this environment. “said Tim .

“Okay , enough with this threads . Jason would you be kind enough and tell us how you two meet? “Alfred said trying to control the disaster that called family dinner.

“Anything for you Alfie. I trained Damian in my days in League of Assassins. Though Talia never told me the father of Damian. Smart move though.”

“Everything aside why are you here Jason? “said Damian still oblivious 

“Well you remember we said , there was a one more brother of ours. Jason being that one. “said Dick with excitement . Even after all the bullshits happened since Jason walked in, he was happy that Jason was there. He missed his little bro too much.

“Well , I like this addition in the family. I don’t know why you worry that we would try to kill each other. “said Damian with a voice that he tries to sound emotionless. 

“I now worry that you two team up and try to kill us .”said Tim .

“You know you missed me little wing.” Said Jason with a grin.

“Well this dinner didn’t go as anything as I imagined but I am glad that you two get along . After everything happened this year nothing pleases me more than seeing my boys getting along . Let’s make a toast, to Family.” Said Bruce raising his glass.  
“To family.”


End file.
